Alternet Personalities
by SILVERFOX KTREVA
Summary: This isn't like harry potter it just has charactors to do with it so please read. Also it has some rap content so if yuo don't like please don't read. Also please review


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following names or similarities to names from the JK Rowling Harry Potter series

"All rise court is now in session the honorable Judge Slytherine is presiding" Bellowed the Bailiff

As the Judge sat down the bailiff gave him a manila folder he then said" the case is in the matter of Evans verses Riddle."

Judge slytherine said "you may all be seated."

After all of the jury and other people sat down Judge Slytherine then asked" Mr. Riddle you are accused of sexually assaulting Miss Evans how do you plead?"

Tobias Riddle Looking very smug and confident replied "not guilty" but secretly thought to himself They don't have any proof, and there wasn't anyone there. 

Judge Slytherine continued" Mr. Dumbledore you may begin."

"Thank you your Honor. Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today because this man is accused of sexually assaulting Miss Evans so with this in mind I call Miss Evans to the stand." Stated Mr. Dumbledore. So Miss Rose Evans slowly trudged to the stand

"Miss Evans could you please recount to us what happened on the 1 of September and how all of this begin." urged Mr. Dumbledore. Just before she started telling her story, she stole a glance at her friend Draconus Black.

Now use your imagination to see everything fade back in time to where everything started with Rose Evans………

It all began when a new person started at school. Everyone was star struck as he strutted by. People wanted to know who he was and what classes he was taking. In the first class, history, they were studying the history of religions. When the kinds were just about to start the work, the door opened and everyone waited in suspense to see who walked through the door.

"Sir I believe that I am in your class," came a low silky voice.

The whole class turned as one towards the door and they saw the new boy.

"My name is Draconus Black" He announced

"Well Welcome to the class, please take a seat next to Miss Evans" replied the teacher.

As draconus walked down the aisle all of the girls turned to look at him. All except one- Rose

As Rose was bending over to pick a book from her bag she knocked of her ruler. Draconus picked up the ruler and handed it to her and then he locked eyes with Rose.

"I Believe you dropped this" stated Draconus

"Yes I did thank you" smiled Rose

Then the teacher asked him to sit and started the lesson. At the end of class Draconus stayed behind with Rose to talk to her. This is because he noticed how interested in the lesson she was.

"Hi that was a good lesson wasn't it?" asked Draconus

"Yeah I have always enjoyed this class. I like the fact of how much religions have changed over the years." Replied Rose thoughtfully, "well I'd better go bye"

"Goodbye" said Draconus

As the weeks went by they slowly became close friends. About 8 weeks into the term Draconus asked her if she wanted to meet some of his friends.

So on the Saturday night they went to the house for the circle. When they got there Rose immediately felt at home. This is a feeling she had never had before. They both went inside rose was then introduced to the circle member one by one. To her everyone seemed so nice and friendly- but how could she be so wrong- for about 30 minutes they all socialized and had some food and drinks then they got down to business.

After the circle Rose realized that she had never felt so alive. At first they walked winddishins (counter clockwise) and said a chant to celebrate the goddess and then they talked about the stones they would be connected to. After the circle they drove to a park near her house. Then they started talking about what she had felt about the circle and what she thought of it.

"So do you want to be in the circle? I think that they all like you." Said Draconus

Rose the replied" I would like that because it feels right but my parents won't allow me to because it is against their religion."

"But why it's your life why don't you just tell them that you are going to a friends house and come to the circle?" asked Draconus.

Rose then gave him a very dark look that could make hell freeze over 10 times and replied so very quietly that Draconus had to strain to hear." I don't ever lie. I guess I'll just have to ask and hope for the best."

We then go back to the courtroom and Judge Slytherine asked her if she was alright to continue "I'm fine I just need to collect my thoughts. So this is what happens next." She replied.

As Rose walked home she was thinking about how she should ask her parents to go to the circle.

As she walked through the door she called out to see if anyone was home. She thought that they must be because it was dinner time so she went through the house. She eventually found them in her room. She knew that something was wrong because they were sitting there silently and just looking at her history book and some papers, horrified.

"Mum, Dad what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"What is this, what are they teaching you at school?" asked her mum Narcissa Evans hysterically.

"Honey, calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this" said her dad Sevelin Evans.

Fuming that no-one was telling her what was going on, she marched in and demanded to know what was going on.

Sevelin then got furious, "Don't you dare talk to us like that!" he shouted. "What we are talking about is this essay."

"What's wrong with it?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's about witchcraft. That's what's wrong!" shouted Narcissa.

"What she is trying to say is that we don't agree with you doing this essay and that we don't want you to read about this." Sevelin stated calmly.

"First of all it isn't witchcraft it's Wicca, secondly it's for school and I don't have a choice, and thirdly, Mum, Dad, I am interested in this and I am not going to stop reading about it!" exclaimed Rose.

After this they came to an agreement that they both agreed on.

"You can go to these circles or what ever they are only if your grades stay up and if we can meet the other people" stated Sevelin.

"But –"Rose started to say.

"No buts it is for your own safety" Narcissa said firmly.

After that night they left the topic alone and pretended that it had never happened. Even though she knew that it went against their religion and they really care about her, she still resented how they never trusted her. Slowly Rose and Draconus became closer and closer as friends. This made Draconus very happy because he has come to like her very much. But something stirred inside of him when he had one conversation with Rose.

"So how are you getting on with everyone else at the circle?" asked Draconus.

"Everyone is nice and I really like Bellatrix. She and I get along really well" answered Rose in a really dreamy way.

Draconus then started to get rather agitated and Rose was wondering why he was and if she could help. "What's wrong Draco? (his nickname) Could I help?" asked Rose worriedly.

" No…Yes….No I was just wondering if you would like to well go out on a date?" he asked timidly. He was very terrified of being rejected. Again.

" I am so sorry if I gave you the impression that I liked you more then a friend, but I am a lesbian and I like Bellatrix" Rose Stated carefully. She did not like the look in his eyes at that moment.

Draconus at that moment jumped up and said furiously " So you were leading me on is that it !" then he stormed of. From that moment on Rose's life was never the same again.

She would get foul looks from people at her school also she had insulting notes left in her locker. This went on for another 2 months.

Finally in August she was walking home from a circle in the city and she was by a Big W store when she heard someone call for help. She followed the call to an alleyway by a pub. It was really dark and dank. She would have never thought that she would ever do anything like this, but she ran down the alleyway, and found a man hurt so she looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked as she rushed up to him.

The man looked up in hope and said "please… help… me" in a really quiet and injured voice. He looked like hell hi face was all bloodied and it looked like he was cut numerous times.

"Here I am going to get some help and then I will come back." Rose said quickly and then she ran back down the alleyway. By then it had started to rain very hard so she looked up and down looking for a shop that was open. She found none so she ran back to the man and started to look for stuff to help him with.

"Here let me bandage you up and then I'll try to think about what we should do." Said Rose thoughtfully. "What is your name?"

"Tobias Riddle" he said with a lot of pain.

"Hi I am Rose Evans now could you please lie still while I bandage you up" said Rose calmingly.

When she finished bandaging him with strips of her jacket she started to help him stand up. Then suddenly she couldn't see because a strip of cloth covered her eyes. Then a hand grabbed her by her neck and forced her down to the ground and started hitting her. She started to scream for help but she started to loose conciseness. She then felt him undressing her but she couldn't move because he was sitting on her legs.

Then she was startled into not moving when she felt his hands on her naked body. They were caressing and pinching her, They were almost like a dance but what she was afraid of happened next.

All of the sudden she heard a pants zipper being pulled down and she felt something hard next to her vagina and then red hot pain, she had never felt anything like this.

"Noo… Please….Stop….Please!!" She creamed and sobbed.

"Ohhh….. you feel so good and tight. I was right you are so good Ohhhh Uhhh" the stranger moaned.

It seemed like hours and all she could hear was his skin slapping against her skin and him grunting and moaning in pleaser. Then he seized up and then there was something hot and wet released inside of her. Then it dawned on her, she was rapped. She then realized that she was crying and she couldn't feel the cloth on her eyes, so she opened them and all she could see was Tobias Riddle. Then she fainted.

When she woke again she was in hospital and her parents were there next to her bed. She felt sore when she moved and there was a bandage on her head.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Her parents asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. How did I get here? There was no one else but Tobias Riddle in the alleyway" Rose asked scared about what she would hear.

"Some of your friends from the group heard something and saw that man standing over you but don't worry he is being arrested." Stated her mum furiously.

Back in the courtroom all of was silent as they watch Rose start to cry. Mr. Dumbledore quietly said that he was done. Mr. Rowlands the defender stood and started walking towards Rose and asked quietly "So the man grabbed you by you neck" he stated

"Yes" Rose stuttered

"But isn't the defendant around 5ft and you are about 5.17ft so he wouldn't be able to grab you by your neck" he stated firmly

"But that's strange because the only other face I remember seeing was …..NO!" she screamed

All of the sudden someone started running down the aisle. It was Draconus. The security grabbed him and dragged him back k down and he was yelling and screaming.

"Why did you do it?" Rose asked.

"Because of what you are and because you turned me down" he said gritting his teeth.

"Your Honor I move for a miss trial" said Mr. Rowlands.

"This case is dismissed and take Mr. Black to jail and charge him" said Judge Slytherine.

The next few months were hard on Rose Evans but Draconus was charged and put into jail for 25 years with a no parole period of 20. Rose recovered and her parents were more lenient about the Wicca circle because of her friends helping her.

2 months later she realized that she was late with her periods so she went to her family doctor (that she has known since she was 5) to have a pregnancy test. She really was terrified about what the answer would be. The doctor came in and she was looking grim.

"So what is the answer?" Rose Asked scared.

"Your Pregnant I am so sorry." The doctor said sympathetically.

To conclude this story I would like to say that people shouldn't judge others by their looks because you could end up getting hurt. Also never go anywhere by yourself at night alone because you never know what could happen


End file.
